What is the smallest prime divisor of $5^{23} + 7^{17}$?
Solution: Since $5^{23}$ and $7^{17}$ are both odd, their sum is even and therefore divisible by 2.  There are no smaller primes than $\boxed{2}$, so it is the smallest prime divisor of the sum.